


What the... Terzo?!

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I can't believe I dreamt this let alone wrote and published it, I've had this floating in my brain for too long, Nightmare, Other, Poor Bone Daddy, Rocky Horror Picture Show Reference, Undetailed smut, cricket bats, silly costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: A nightmare disturbs Papa.





	What the... Terzo?!

Papa fitfully tossed and turned in his bed as the nightmare rode over him, scaring him so badly that his bed shook and jumped with him as he moved. It was one that came out of nowhere and thoroughly appalled him to be involved in it let alone having it in the first place.

* * *

_He stalked through the Abbey halls, his gloved left hand clenching and unclenching from a fist while his gloved right held a crumpled piece of purple parchment. His anger at its contents climbed to a dangerous level with each step he took toward the office of _ _Terzo_ _, his youngest, acknowledged sibling. _

_As Papa walked and passed by various Clergy and Siblings of Sin, he just barely noticed that they all jumped and scurried out of his way and line of sight. He knew his eyes were letting out bright green and ice white light. It was the only warning he let out as moved through the halls. _

_ When he got to _ _Terzo's_ _ door, he didn't knock but kicked the door open instead. He wasn't at all surprised to not find the idiot at his desk doing paperwork. The sound of a feminine pleasured scream from behind the closed bedroom door told him where the pretentious little bastard was and what he was currently doing. _

_ He strode over to the door and threw it open hard enough that it slammed into a wall inside the room. On the bed was his brother pounding away behind his current flavor of the hour, completely unperturbed by the rather loud, sudden and violent appearance his brother made into his bedroom. _

_ "I knew you would come, fratello. What is it that has you in such a mood?" Terzo asked him as he continued snapping his hips into his partner's. _

_ Papa threw the crumpled note at Terzo's face before bellowing out, "I will not be part of your fottuta festa stupida! And I will not dress in that... cazzo di brutta cosa!"_

_ The woman that Terzo was fucking started coming out of the orgasmic haze as Papa's bellow caused Terzo to stop and laugh his head off at his brother's vehemence. She looked up and saw Papa looking down at her with angry, glowing eyes as he recognized her. She knew that she wouldn't be in his bed again because Papa never again fucked anyone that fucked his younger brother after him. _

_ "Sister. Get dressed e leave us, per favore." Papa said in a soft voice. He never yelled at women, no matter how angry and upset he got. "Fratello mio and I have a matter to discuss **now**."_

_ The Sister nodded and quickly moved off of Terzo's bed to gather up her clothes before scampering off to the bathroom to get dressed. _

_ Terzo huffed and stepped on to the floor to retrieve his pants to pull them back on since it was apparent that his brother wasn't leaving anytime soon. He flopped on to the bed and reclined upon the pillows to get comfortable for the discussion. _

_ As he settled, the Sister came out of the bathroom, bobbed a quick curtsy to Papa before near running out of the bedroom. _

_ "I'll come to you later, Seestor! Wait for me, bella mio!!" Terzo called out to her. _

_ "Yes, Papa!" She yelled back before both men heard the office door slam. _

_ "What wrong with my party dress code? Is funny and all will be wearing! And I mean **all**, even our Padre and Sister Imperator is wearing it! So you, too, fratello!"_

_Papa stomped over to the bed and grabbed his brother by his throat, lifting him from his reclined position and holding him up in the air. _

_"I do this because of Imperator, only. If you want do again," he paused as he shook Terzo like a ragdoll, " I **will** kill you." He dropped his brother back on to the bed with a snarl before turning on his heel to stomp from the room and left Terzo's apartments, slamming the door with a loud **BANG**. _

_His walk back to his rooms was the same, everyone scurrying away from him as he stalked, muttering to himself in Italian and glaring. When he got to his rooms, he went to his bedroom to remove his vestments to shower and change into the hideous costume. He snarled and resumed cursing his brother as he dressed. When he pulled on the final part of the costume, he saw a long narrow box with a note taped to it. _

_"Since I have to wear the same damned thing, I thought you'd like to have one of these to beat Terzo with, too. _

_\- Dewdrop"_

_Papa opened the box and chuckled darkly as he took a couple practice swings with the mahogany cricket bat. _

_"Grazie, little ghoul. I'll have fun beating him with this."_

_He left his rooms then to go down to the auditorium to take his place in the farce about to begin. _

_As he walked into the backstage area, his eyes almost popped out of his head as he took in the sight of **EVERYONE** in banana suits. Well, not quite everyone. He looked for his bastard of a little brother and snarled when he appeared. _

_Terzo was not in a banana suit. Oh no. He chose to wear the floor show ensemble of Frank N. Furter which looked quite dashing with his skull markings. _

_As Papa felt his hand tighten on the handle of his cricket bat, Dewdrop came over to him and nodded emphatically before gesturing with his head to go over and start the beating. _

_Papa chuckled softly as he walked with the small ghoul to his brother, his hand swung back with the bat and a hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him... _

* * *

"Papa? Wake up, please. It's time to begin Terzo's party." Omega said softly as he let go of Papa's shoulder. 

"Alright. Let us get to it then." Papa said as he stood up, his eyes still closed against the light. When he opened them, a loud, demonic bellow poured out of his throat. 

It was not just a nightmare! He was dressed as a banana as was Omega and the rest of his ghouls.

**Author's Note:**

> So I made the mistake of watching the video for "Pop Star" by Eureka Machines after watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show before falling asleep one night a long time ago. 
> 
> This is the result. I hope it gets some laughs. Let me know. Thanks.


End file.
